The Unexpected Two
by xAliceGreyx
Summary: Those sea-green eyes... Alice, a child of Hades, and Derek, a child of Poseidon, grew up in the underworld and eventually moved into a house in New York when they were 14. They were only interested in fighting and hanging out with each other until one day, Alice saw Percy Jackson. Meeting the rest of the demigods a few years later, Alice and Derek learn about friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected Two: Part I**

I knew I was different from the day I was born. Maybe it was the three-headed dog that I always played with or the fact that I have red eyes. In fact, it was probably just everything about my life that made me realize I was definitely NOT normal. My name is Alice and my father is Hades, God of the Underworld. I've got pale, olive skin with long, straight black hair. My eyes look like blood and the burn bright when I become angry. They're fierce and pretty much scare everyone I look at.

From the day I was born, my father took me in. I know that's completely unusual because most the time, the Gods don't give a rat's ass about us, but when my mother found out that Hades was a God, and the God of the underworld to be exact, she got scared and disappeared. I was raised in the underworld by Hades and Persephone and although it may seem pretty awful, my life was great. My parents were great, I had a pretty awesome dog, and eventually, I got the best brother.

My brother's name is Derek. He has tan skin with jet-black hair. He has the eyes of the deep sea and although they sound dark, they are actually very bright but they change colors based on his mood: the angrier he gets, the darker, more brutal they become. Together we look dangerous… which is great because we are.

See, Derek isn't actually a child of Hades… from the way he looks, you can probably guess that. His father was Poseidon. When Derek was born, his mother died from labor complications and Poseidon had no interest in raising him. He had another child that he knew was going to be important therefore he felt no need to keep Derek. Amphitrite saw the situation and, although bitter that he slept with another woman, she took pity on Derek. However, she knew that if Zeus found out about the baby, it would merely upset him because of a promise the three had made to never bear children so she decided to try Hades. Derek needed to be hidden and the underworld was the best place to do it.

Unbeknownst to her, I was roaming around the underworld, kept a secret because of the promise. I heard the issue she had raised and, though hidden to her, my father knew I was there.

Originally Hades was not willing to take him in, he found no interest in wasting his time to raise a child of Poseidon but then he saw it as an opportunity, something to always have against his brother… and he saw the puppy dog eyes I gave to him. I wanted a brother so bad, someone to play with besides Cerberus. Having been raised by Hades, Derek considers himself a child of Hades.

Hidden away from everyone, we grew up in the underworld and was trained every day to control our powers and learn to fight. We took turns constantly exhausting ourselves to the brink of death just so we could build our stamina and become powerful demigods.

Whenever we turned ten, Hecate took us on as her "trainees", so to speak. We learned how to control the mist and use many deceiving spells that would help us in fights. Since I was a child of the underworld by blood, using magic came much easier to me than for Derek but, since he was a child of Poseidon by blood, he learned to eventually control the 5 rivers of the underworld.

At the age of twelve, we bathed in the River Styx to become stronger and once we were fourteen years old, our father moved us into a small house in New York where we continued to grow up and train. Hades visited us frequently and we visited the underworld frequently (Cerberus tends to get lonely without us). We still felt like a family but he wanted us to be exposed to the real world.

Now that we have the background information out of the way, let me tell how I met Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unexpected Two: Part II**

When Derek and I were 14 years old, I was roaming around after a training session we had with Hecate. My dad wanted us to be powerful so we could survive without Camp Half-Blood and without having to live in the underworld so we became students of Hecate.

I was up in a tree when I saw a bunch of monsters. I could tell that they were able to smell me but I wasn't scared. I could kill them with a snap of my fingers, but instead, I wanted to have some fun. I was about to jump down when I saw a boy with bright sea-green eyes. I also saw a blonde girl and a Satyr next to him and a small, pale boy following behind. The boy was the most handsome guy I had ever seen and slightly reminded me of Derek with his raven-colored hair. I heard the boy yell and mock the monsters, trying to get their attention. I figured this was my queue to start having fun. I raised some people from the dead and told them to run around and play tricks on the monsters while everyone was fighting. The dead were the best tricksters and jokers around and were often called by me to mess with people, especially Derek.

After a look of panic, the green-eyed boy realized that the dead weren't targeting him so he started to look around. I thought he was looking for me but instead he ran up to the small, pale and black-haired boy. It looked like he was asking him a question and it must've been a hard one because the little boy looked confused and slightly angry.

From behind, Derek snuck up on me. "Hey sis, what're you doing? Are you messing with monsters again? Why would you do it without me?" He put on a pouty face and pretended to be upset.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't know where you were and yes I am. But some kids showed up, I don't know who they are. They look like they're from Camp Half-Blood. Also, that small boy... I can sense that he's a child of Hades."

Derek craned his neck to look around me. "That other boy looks like me…"

"Don't flatter yourself." I laughed.

Derek rolled his eyes at me this time. "Are we going to help them? They're not even trying to attack."

"Yeah, we will. They aren't attacking because I raised the dead to run around and mess with the monsters before they could attack the kids." As I was saying this, I noticed one dead guy, looked like a Spartan warrior, running around and slamming his shield into monsters while they weren't looking. As soon as the monster regained its composure, the dead guy was gone. It definitely made me chuckle.

"Let's go show them how to actually fight monsters Derek." I jumped from the tree. The monsters looked at me… a few cyclopes, some hell hounds, and a few other monsters were getting ready to charge. Being the dumb creatures they are, the cyclopes decided to attack first. While they were running, I stomped my foot and a small piece of the earth stuck out and tripped the first one, causing them to trip over each other. A hell hound ran at me. I simply shadow-traveled away and snapped my fingers causing a pointy rock to jut out and impale the hell hound.

I heard Derek jump down, "Showing off much? Guess it's my turn." I rolled my eyes again (it's a pretty common thing I do when it comes to my brother). Derek cracked the earth releasing a fast-moving gush of water at the cyclopes, who had just recovered from their embarrassing trip. Getting smacked in the face with the water, Derek started to create a bubble surrounding one of them, suffocating it. He then proceeded to have the water push him through the monsters, as if he was surfing, while he started hacking off their heads with a Stygian sword. As cool as he thinks his sword is, I use two Stygian daggers unless the need for another weapon arises. The cool thing about me is that I could conjure my weapons from the shadows so I could use whatever I want without constantly carrying it around. But, like most times, I chose my daggers. I ran towards the monsters, jumping on their backs and decapitating them. I ran at the final cyclopes and as soon as it swung its club at me, I jumped into the shadows and traveled to where I was behind it and then pulled a sword out of the shadows and turned it into monster dust. We continued like that for another minute until the last few monsters were dead.

I walked back up to Derek. Neither of us were tired, in fact, we were mostly just excited. Killing monsters was always the best way to get our blood pumping.  
"I definitely killed more monsters than you. You're really slacking brother... I think you need more training."

Before Derek could respond, I turned around and made eye contact with those sea-green eyes. He looked confused and slightly scared, as if I was going to go after him next. I understood his suspicion. The blonde girl stood next to him protectively, almost like a girlfriend, along with the satyr. The small kid had wide eyes, probably sensing that I'm also Hades' kid. I was going to walk over there until Derek grabbed my arm. "Don't. Not yet. You know our prophecy… we can't. Not until the time is right." I shook his arm off violently. I hated that stupid prophecy.

 _"As years go by, your powers grow_  
 _Your time alone goes very slow_  
 _Few friends you'll make until the end_  
 _When your ground breaks and your life descends"_

When the oracle told us that, she didn't specify who the prophecy was for, **Derek or me**.

"How do you know the time isn't right now?"

"Because father didn't tell us. He said he would tell us when the time is right. Be patient."

I didn't say anything, I simply grabbed his arm and shadow-traveled away but I never looked away from those sea-green eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unexpected Two: Part III**

I shadow-traveled Derek and I back to our house. It was in the middle of nowhere but still in New York just in case we needed to travel to Camp Half-Blood. My father always said that eventually we were going to be needed there. I was still mad… at Derek, at the prophecy, at my dad because I hated being so isolated.

"I hate that stupid prophecy. I hate training. I'm tired every day and I'm bored of just us two hanging out." My stomach started grumbling so I went into the kitchen to eat. I didn't really hate all the training we did, I actually enjoyed being powerful. There were very few things that could overcome Derek and I. I hated the isolation though, especially after I saw the green-eyed boy. I didn't even get to ask for his name.

"I know sis but we have to keep training. The prophecy sounds dangerous and we need to be as powerful as possible if we want to try and survive it." Derek was always cooler with his emotions compared to me. I'm not really that hot-headed but the prophecy just pisses me off so much. I just want to be able to go to Camp Half-Blood and hangout with people instead of just Derek and I being alone like always. I was snapped out of my thought with Derek sitting next to me in the kitchen.

"That kid that you liked… the one with the black hair and green eyes… he is a son of Poseidon; I could smell the saltwater on him. He is the one from the prophecy for the Titan War that dad told us about… he killed Kronos. That means he is three years older." Derek looked at me, probably waiting for me to react because he had a stupid smirk on his face. The Titan War had recently happened. Although Derek and I wanted to fight, Hades said it wasn't the right time and sent us to Florida to "hangout". It was awful. Derek loved all the beaches, however I got bored of them real quick.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say but I guess that's cool. I tend to like guys that are powerful anyways." I laughed. "But seriously, I wish I could've at least said hello to him… aren't you tired of being alone?" Derek looked away, contemplating what to say. "Being alone sucks but I get to become powerful, enough to be able to live alone without being afraid. Plus, it isn't so bad since I have a sister with me that I can bother every day." I rolled my eyes and punched his arm. He did a fake "ow!" and pouted for a second but then we both laughed and continued cooking.

I finished eating and decided to put this day to rest. Tomorrow will be another hard day of training. Hecate was definitely not an easy teacher. Although she wasn't directly teaching us (she's a Goddess, she doesn't have time for that), one of her priestesses was so it wasn't any easier. I went into my room and laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes thinking about the son of Poseidon.

 **Five years later…**

"You're going down Derek!" "In your fucking dreams!"

The day had finally come! Derek and I got the day off of training and decided to spend the entire day eating junk food and playing video games. Currently we were about to start a tournament in Mario Kart (which I happen to be VERY good at). We finally set out all the pizza, candy, and soda we could eat and was about to start the game when the lights started to flicker.

Without looking, I addressed our visitor, "Well, well father… what an honor to have you visiting us right when I was about to kick Derek's ass in Mario Kart. To what do we owe the honor?"

"Alice, Derek. I see you're spending your day off wisely" I could hear him chuckling. I turned to look at him. Although he was laughing, something was bothering him. I could see it in his eyes. See, my dad has a fire in his eyes too and right now they are definitely blazing. Immediately I asked him what was wrong. Derek noticed the tone in my voice and turned his attention towards our dad.

"My daughter knows me well." He said with a smile. "I came to tell you that it's time for you guys to go. There is a battle going on right now. The campers from Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are fighting against the rest of the titans and giants. Though they don't have Kronos and many of the giants were killed a couple years ago, they think that they can still try to overcome the Gods. Anyways, they're having a hard time because this is their fourth attack and the campers don't have enough time to recover before the next attack. Most are injured and the remaining few are exhausted. The Gods can't interfere because of the fates. I can't give you much information but what I do know is that you guys need to get over there because they're about to lose. Afterwards, you go to Camp Half-blood with them and stay there for a little while. Once you get there, go to Chiron. He is going to be expecting you. When you meet Dionysus, suck up to him. You need him to take a liking to you and to be quite frank, he doesn't like demigods much."

Derek and I looked at each other. This was the day we had been waiting for… we can finally leave this stupid house, stop training and make friends. Secretly I was even more excited because I was hoping to see the guy with the green eyes (yes, I haven't forgotten about him).

I turned to my dad to ask more questions. We finally got all the information and I grabbed Derek, ready to shadow-travel but Hades had one more thing to say, "Alice, I need to warn you… my children are not often accepted. They are treated as outcasts and most people are scared of them. You are incredibly powerful which means that they'll be even more scared of you. Don't expect them to welcome you with open arms. Derek, although you are my son by heart, you look like a child of Poseidon and have the powers of Poseidon… this means people may treat you better, accept you more. You need to make sure they don't separate you and Alice; it is important that you two stick together. Remember my words. Now go."

And with that, we shadow-traveled to war.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Unexpected Two: Part IV**

Derek and I shadow-traveled to a high point overlooking the battle. It was, weirdly, in Kansas. They must've known the giants and titans were going to march on Olympus so they met them halfway. There were about 5 titans, 2 giants, and probably 50 other monsters. It didn't seem like that difficult of a situation but sometimes I have to remember that Derek and I have been training since we were able to walk, we bathed in the River Styx, and we trained with an actual Goddess and one of her priestesses. I was looking around at the other demigods, specifically looking for one person. Then I saw him… front line. I noticed the green-eyed boy was injured and he was standing back-to-back, in the middle of battle, with a blonde-haired kid with bright blue eyes. You could tell that they were the leaders.

The blonde-haired girl I saw years ago was running next to a tan, brown-haired girl. They both had daggers and were focusing on the monsters while the green-eyed guy and blondie were focusing on the giants.

I saw a small, black girl with bright, curly hair on the left side of the battlefield riding a horse with incredible speed. She was going in and out of the titans. She even killed one which was impressive considering how tiny she was… but what I saw next was even weirder. I saw a bear. Yes, a bear... attacking another titan. And what shocked me even more was that after he killed the titan, the bear turned into a big, Asian guy.

The small kid, Hades' son and my half-brother, was raising people from the dead and attacking monsters with his sword to help let the others focus on the titans and giants. What was strange was that after he raised the dead, he looked like he was going to pass out. In the back, where a lot of injured campers were, there was another blonde guy. He looked like the actual sun though. He was healing campers... either of kid of Apollo or Asclepius. Though he was trying to focus on healing the campers, he kept glancing at death boy, definitely worried. If I had to assume, it was his boyfriend. It was pretty cute.

In the air, I saw a tan girl with long brown hair and a very stoic face. She was riding a pegasi and shouting orders to the campers below. After shouting a few commands, she started to ride the pegasi around a giant, attempting to kill it. In addition to the stoic girl was a metal dragon... also extremely shocking. On top was a Spanish boy that was using some weird machine to kill monsters with fire balls. Even from his own hands there was fire.

Once I finally took in the landscape and where everyone was, I got bored and decided it was probably time to go in.

I heard Derek ask "So what's the plan?" but I had already jumped and was halfway down to the battle and then I heard Derek jump down after me. I landed right in between the monsters and the demigods, Derek following a couple seconds after. I looked up at the demigods… they looked terrified, tired, and hurt. Everything had stopped. The monsters and titans were confused as to who we were and what side we were on. Since Derek and I grew up in hiding, no one knew about us (no titans, demigods, and even most gods didn't know about us). I locked eyes with green eyes, he stared back looking scared and then slightly widened his eyes. I then turned around to face the monsters and decided it was probably time to introduce myself.

Loudly I spoke, "My name is Alice, child of Hades and this is my brother, Derek." Derek took a bow. "We have been summoned to battle by our father to destroy each and every one of you. Since you don't know us, you don't know our abilities so let me give you a bit of advice: we can kill each and every one of you with the snap of our fingers so I will give you guys five seconds to run away… if not" I smiled, "then I'll have to kill you."

Derek turned to me with a smile. He was probably just as excited as I was. Killing titans and giants was more of a challenge than we've gotten in a while. The titans will be easy but the giants will be a bit tougher because we need Hades to help us kill them.

"Are you ready to kill sis?" I turned back to the monsters and threw my arms down, summoning my daggers. I replied "Always."

The ground started shaking, the temperature dropped, and I could feel the ground responding to me. I raised the dead, enough for an army. I spoke in Ancient Greek commanding them to attack. Derek was already in the battle, with saltwater flying everywhere, so naturally I decided it was time to follow him. I raised my daggers and ran in slicing through all the monsters. I shadow-traveled all over the battlefield attacking all the monsters.

"Derek, let's kill the giants!" I shadow-traveled next to him. "Okay, Lets go." Derek and I ran to the first giant which didn't really expect us because fire boy in the sky had hit him flat in the chest with a fireball so we viciously attacked. While attacking, I prayed to my father. He answered pretty quick considering the fact that he sent us here in the first place. I jumped on the giant climbing to the top of his head. I stabbed my daggers into him to stay on while he shook. I felt Hades give me the strength. I could feel the fire in my eyes grow. I jumped up and, on the way down, slammed my daggers into the giant as I fell down to the ground, slicing it all the way down. The last giant was busy attacking green-eyes and blondie.

"Derek, take the last giant. Help those two." Derek winked at me and shot towards the giant. I looked around and saw all the demigods had retreated. They were standing behind Derek and I... even green-eyes and blondie. Almost all were injured and all of them looked tired. I knew they couldn't fight anymore; Derek and I came just in time.

I ran to finish off the titans. The titans were easy. I shadow-traveled through the air, impaling them with rocks and decapitating them with my daggers. I cut Krios' head off as the finale and the rest of the monsters that were left retreated. Derek killed the last giant while I finished off Krios. Once everything was either gone or dead, I walked up to Derek.

I laughed at him and teased. "Did you pray to Hades or Daddy Poseidon?" He rolled his eyes. "Daddy Poseidon." We both started laughing.

He looked at me and said "Are you ready to finally meet some people? Just an FYI, the blonde one is mine." I looked over at the demigods and noticed the blonde-haired, blue-eyed guy that was next to green-eyes. Derek was looking at him too. He looked older than us and he turned towards green-eyes while looking at us curiously.

"Okay, you know exactly who my guy is and he's your brother so back off." I laughed and looked at him. He had a huge gash on his leg but other than that, he was fine and looking at us the same way blondie was.

Derek and I started walking towards the demigods until we were about a foot away from the two guys. I saw the three demigods from a few years ago. Next to the pale kid was the sunny guy that was healing. Blonde girl was standing next to the tan, Native American girl (now that I am closer, I can tell). The rest of the demigods were staring at us too. Fire boy landed in the back with his dragon and next to him was the girl on the pegasi.

Up close, the son of Poseidon looked tired and he had minor cuts all over his body. He was about a foot taller than me and was lean but muscular. He has an SPQR tattoo on his left arm from Camp Jupiter but was wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. His hair was kinda long compared to blondie's short hair, and it was messy... like a skater dude.

I put out my hand to him and Derek did the same for blondie.

"Alice."

"Hi, I'm Derek."

The two just stared at us for 5 seconds before the son of Poseidon grinned and said "Hey! I'm Percy… thanks for saving us. We really thought it was over. Didn't realize there were two demigods we didn't know about. Most are either at Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood." He shook my hand and my heart skipped a beat.

Now, I'm really not a lovey-dovey person. I love killing and fighting and I'm super competitive. I've never had a boyfriend and never wanted one until I met Percy.

We held hands for a second too long while I was in my thoughts and so I quickly let go. I looked at Percy but he had turned to Derek and blondie... but what I noticed more was that his cheeks seemed redder than before. I looked over at Derek and he was shaking hands with blondie. Derek looked at me, smiling, and said "This is Jason, he's a son of Jupiter." Jason smiled at me, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, and said hello.

Jason looked at us and asked "Where did you guys come from? I've never seen you at Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter. Also, how did you know we were fighting?" I looked at Percy and I noticed he was looking between Derek and I with a slightly confused look on his face.

Before Derek or I could answer Jason's question, Percy said "I've seen you before, right? A couple years ago, you killed a bunch of monsters while I was questing with Nico, Annabeth, and Grover. Why didn't you say anything before? I tried looking for you guys for a few hours but I couldn't find you anywhere and I really had no idea where to look."

So, he remembers me? That's a relief, it would've been embarrassing if I was the only one that remembered. I looked at Derek to see how much information about us I should really give. We came to a silent understanding and I looked back at Percy. "We were raised and trained by Hades and Hecate. We were meant to be a secret until our father told us we could meet you all. At the time, we were still supposed to be training so I wasn't able to introduce ourselves. I'm surprised you remember us though; it was a while ago."

Jason looked at Percy "You've seen them before? You never mentioned that. Neither did Annabeth or Nico." Then, the blond girl with grey eyes came up with the small boy. I assumed that they are Nico and Annabeth.

I looked at Nico. "You're a child of Hades. I can sense it." He looked at me with confused eyes. "I sensed you were a child of Hades too but… why haven't I ever seen you in the underworld whenever I visit?"

"The underworld is a big place and we knew from the beginning that we were supposed to be a secret. Our dad would tell us when we needed to stay hidden if there were visitors. There was no chance that you were going to see us. And when we were 14, Derek and I moved into a house in New York, Father wanted us exposed to the outside world… not just the underworld."

"No offense but that's weird that Hades ever agreed to raise you himself. Especially with a son of Poseidon." I didn't say anything because I knew that what I was saying was completely foreign to them.

Derek looked at him. "I understand our life was under very different circumstances compared to other demigods. Hades had his reasons. If he didn't take us in, we would've died. Neither of us had moms to take care of us. So, it was Hades or death."

Nico shrugged his shoulders indifferently, obviously not very interested in our story... but then he smiled, "Technically, you got both. Well, I welcome any sister of mine. I'm gonna go see if Will needs any help." With that, he turned away.

Replacing Nico was Annabeth. Her face wasn't friendly… she was eyeing me up and down, not even trying to hide her judgmental face. I look past Percy and noticed that the other demigods didn't look any happier than Annabeth. Most looked scared of us and some looked like they were ready to fight us. The only ones that didn't looked scared was the Latino guy, Black girl, Asian guy, and Native American. They looked like they were reading to jump us as soon as we moved a muscle. I started to get angry. We just saved all their asses and no one except Percy and Jason seemed grateful for it.

The Native American walked up to Annabeth, smiled at me and then pulled Annabeth away.

I felt a hand on my arm and noticed Derek looking at me. He could tell I was getting angry. I calmed down a bit and waited for Derek to say something. He looked at Jason and Percy. "Hades told us to go to Camp Half-Blood when we finished fighting. He wanted us to meet people and said that our training was complete anyways. Judging by the looks on everyone's faces, you all probably don't want us to but, our father told us to so I'm going to follow his orders. Please, Jason, can you take us to camp?"

Jason smiled. "I'm sorry if it seems like most of us are mistrusting but we've just learned to be suspicious of random people showing up… especially random, powerful people. Most demigods don't make it on their own but you two show up out of nowhere already super strong and saying that you've been raised by a god. It's a lot to take in. However, we can't ignore orders from a god so we'll take you to camp."

I looked at all the injured campers. "Derek, can you heal them first?"

Derek looked around at all the injured people and then closed his eyes. Water started coming from the ground and made its way towards the campers, circling the injured parts of everyone's body and glowing.

Percy looked down at the water surrounding his leg and then at me and whispered "How is he able to do that? He's a son of Poseidon, right? I've never been able to heal with water."

"I'm not sure, but he's always been able to heal. Hades told him he could when he was young. He learned early because we always got injured during our training sessions and it was better for him to heal us than for us to use nectar or ambrosia."

Percy healed faster than everyone else. The water touching his skin healed him instantly, probably because he was Poseidon's son. I heard him whisper: _I'm definitely trying that next time I sword fight with Jason._

Before Derek was finished, Percy turned towards me and whispered again.

"Most people aren't going to trust you at camp. Not only because you were some hidden kid that can literally knock the snot out of every single one of us but also because your Hades' kid. Nico spent years being isolated at camp because everyone avoided him. Just giving you a heads up. But I'll introduce you to my friends once we get back to camp. They're all pretty nice and accepting, so you and Derek should fit it. It seems like Jason already likes Derek anyways." Percy smirked. I looked over at Jason and saw him staring at Derek with wide eyes the whole time he was healing.

Once Derek was done healing, we followed Percy, Jason, and the other demigods back to Camp Half-Blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unexpected Two: Part V**

We finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood. We passed a dragon that hissed at me and Derek, unsure whether he should attack or not. I figured he decided not to considering the fact that we were surrounded by demigods that he did trust. I always liked dragons… Hades gave me one as a pet. He's a free spirit but whenever I need to call on him, he arrives. I called him Phobos, because he strikes fear in everyone that sees him. Dad always _did_ give the best gifts.

"So, this is Camp Half-blood…it's pretty. Our father told us, when we arrive, to meet Chiron and talk to him. Is that possible?" Derek looked at Jason. He smiled and said he would take us to see him. The other demigods look grim still, probably exhausted from fighting. Most just walked to their cabins without saying another word to us. The only ones that remained were Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Nico, the small, black girl with bright gold eyes, the tall, buff Asian guy, the tan girl with choppy brown hair, and the small Latino that looked like he was super excited about something. The tan girl came up to me and smiled, putting out her hand.

"Hey, I'm Piper. Welcome to camp. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." That explained her eyes. They were constantly changed colors. She was pretty, of course being a daughter of the love Goddess, but she always looked fierce… like she had no problem fighting me if she had to. I admired her confidence and had a feeling we would be good friends. I shook her hand. "Hey, I'm Alice. Daughter of Hades. I'm sure you heard before. You're not what I expect from a child of Aphrodite… except for the fact that you're pretty. You seem fierce."

Jason chimed in. "She is. I've seen her whoop plenty of butts. Piper, we are gonna take Derek and Alice to see Chiron but maybe you can arrange everyone to meet them later. The seven at least."

"Alright. I'll see you later Alice. Derek." Then piper waved a good bye and ran towards her cabin. The others followed her. Percy looked at me and smile. "Let's go see Chiron!"

Chiron met us before we even got to his house. He was a centaur, which we expected because of our father. He looked at us as if he expected us… which he did.

"The children of Hades finally arrive. I have been waiting a long time to see whether or not you guys would show up. I've felt your presence lurking around the past few years. Also, Hades told me about you guys… asking for you two to be accepted to camp whenever the time was right. Welcome! I guess you guys will be staying here for however long you need. You can help us train, get to know everyone. We separate our cabins by your godly parent, as you can see. Unfortunately, Derek, although you were raised by Hades and you consider yourself a child of Hades, you will still need to stay in the Poseidon cabin. Is that alright for you? And for you, Percy?"

Derek looked at me and I simply nodded. He smiled at Percy and threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Sounds good to me Chiron. Some time to bond with my new brother." He smiled wickedly and winked at Percy. That "brother bonding time" was just going to be Derek annoying the crap out of Percy. I looked at Percy, smirking at him. He looked at me like " _am I going to be okay?"_ Percy smiled weakly at Chiron. "It's fine by me Chiron."

"Great! Last thing… you must say hi to Mr. D!"

Dionysus. We were warned by Hades about him as well. Dionysus emerged from the house and looked at Derek and I. We both immediately knelt. "Lord Dionysus. What a pleasure to be in your presence. Thank you for allowing us to stay at the camp for the mean time." Derek added. "Yes. Thank you. We will be forever grateful for your kindness."

 **SO** , you might be wondering why two powerful demigods that don't really give a damn about anyone or anything would be a kiss-ass to a God that isn't even worthy of their kindness? Hades. That's why. I guess Dionysus will be a good ally in the future so my dad wanted us to create the alliance early on.

Dionysus looked at us, clearly impressed. "It's so rare to meet demigods with _actual_ manners." He looked specifically at Percy when he said that. Percy, however, was still looking at Derek and I with an incredulous look. I gave him a look like _I'll explain later_ and then turned back to Dionysus and smiled.

"My name is Alice. This is my brother Derek." We stood up. Dionysus turned around to go back inside but said " _Those_ are names that I will have to remember." Then he slammed the door.

After that weird and annoying encounter, Jason said "Derek. I'll show you to your cabin." Percy snorted. "If he's going to my cabin, shouldn't I be the one to show him? Or are you wanting some alone time with the new guy?" I couldn't help but smile. Derek was looking at Jason with a smirk and his eyebrow raised. Poor Jason was turning as red as a tomato. But he quickly regained his composure.

"Nah Jackson. I was trying to be nice but I guess you can just escort them both. Bye guys." Then he jogged off towards his cabin.

I looked at Percy. "I'm guessing that's a common thing between you two?" He laughed. "That's just always been the way things are with Jason and I. Love him like he's my own brother… but we constantly torture each other. Come on, I'll show you to your cabin first Alice."

"Is Nico going to be staying in the cabin with me?" Percy replied "Nah. Neeks is going to Camp Jupiter with his boyfriend Will. You might've seen him healing while we were fighting. Will goes to college over there. So, no problem with that. But don't worry, when he gets back and you guys get to know each other then you'll become friends."

I didn't care either way. "And what's the blondie's problem? Annabeth."

I could tell from Percy's hesitation that it was a sensitive topic. But then he quickly smiled to cover it up. "Annabeth has always been suspicious of newcomers. We've all had a rough time with new people coming in. I'm sure she will open up to you soon."

Derek finally spoke up. "She's your ex-girlfriend, isn't she? I could tell by the way she looked at you when you shook hands with Alice and the way she looked at Alice."

Percy seemed surprised. "Yeah. She's my ex. Sort of fresh too so she probably won't open up you anytime soon… I just didn't want to worry you guys." I looked at his sea-green eyes. He seemed genuinely concerned with how Annabeth would make Derek and I feel.

I laughed. "Don't worry. We don't scare easily. I promise you that we don't care about what Annabeth thinks." It came out a bit harsher than I meant it to come out. I was worried Percy would get mad that I sounded so rude. Instead Percy laughed and then looked at me and smiled. It took the air out of my lungs. I cursed myself silently for being such a wimp when it came to controlling these feelings.

"Here's your cabin Alice. If you need anything just ask me! Or Jason and Piper. They seemed to like you as well."

"I'll probably just ask you Percy. Thanks." I winked at him. His ears turned pink as he quickly turned around to show Derek to his cabin.

"See ya Sis!" He winked at me. I laughed and walked into my cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Unexpected Two: Part VI**

After walking into my cabin, I looked around and saw just how depressing it really was. It was all black with no windows and only beds. There weren't any decorations or TV or gaming systems... it just wasn't going to do. The good thing was, I could shadow-travel so I'll just shadow-travel tonight and grab the things I want to add to the cabin.

After about 10 minutes of being in the cabin, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Piper wearing her orange camp shirt, shorts, and high-top converse.

"Hey Alice. I brought over some clothes and toiletries and stuff since you didn't bring anything with you. Plus, I figured we could hangout since you're new. I can give you the scoop around here." She winked.

I smile and moved out of the way to let her in. She put the stuff on the table and sat on the couch.

"So, tell me Pipes, what's the scoop?" I walked over to the clothes and started changing. Surprisingly she brought me a black Camp Half-Blood shirt instead of an orange one with black shorts and combat boots. I guess having a friend that's the child of Aphrodite has its perks.

I sat next to Piper and turned to her to hear her talk.

"Well... first I'll give you the basics of camp. Throughout the day we have classes going on from sword-fighting to building workshops. The classes are mostly for the younger campers. Since you're older, you can really just do whatever you want. That's what my friends and I do. We're all around 17 to 21 years old. Although, half my friends will be going back to Camp Jupiter. Frank, the Asian guy, Hazel, the girl with golden eyes, and Leo, the Spanish kid. Frank is one of the Praetors and Hazel is his girlfriend so they have to go back. Leo is going back with them cause he's trying to incorporate Archimedes sphere into some of their weaponry."

"Who are your other friends?" Silently, I was hoping it wasn't Annabeth even though I saw Piper grab her arm to calm her down while we were in Kansas. I didn't feel like dealing with her.

"Annabeth, Percy, and Jason. And, of course, my siblings but mostly I hang out with the 7. That was we call ourselves because of a quest we went on." I nodded, remembering that Percy had told Piper to tell "the seven" earlier.

"So, what happened with Annabeth and Percy? She seriously doesn't like me. I can tell she's friends with everyone and I don't want her to be a problem when it comes to Derek and I making friends."

"Annnnnnnnd... because you've taken a liking towards Percy?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes while she was raising her eyebrow at me.

"I'm a child of Aphrodite. I can tell when there's something going on. That's why I asked Jason to take clothes and toiletries to Derek." She smirked.

I laughed because I realized that Piper and I were definitely going to get along.

"The rest of the seven are pretty tired from fighting so we probably won't get together tonight but I'm down to hangout for a bit."

"Sure. This cabin is pretty depressing but luckily, Pipes, I can shadow travel us back to my house really quick so that we can grab a TV, game system, and a bunch of junk food. How does that sound?"

Doing just that, Piper and I hung out for a couple of hours, mostly eating junk food and playing Super Smash Bros. She was also telling me how the camp works until around 9 PM when she left to go get ready to sleep. Being that it was still only 9:00 PM and I wasn't tired (since fighting never really wore me out), I decided that I wanted to see Derek so I shadow-traveled to the Poseidon cabin. When I popped out of the shadows, Percy literally fell off his bed. I forgot that most people wouldn't be used to me showing up out of nowhere. Suppressing a laugh, I walked over to Derek.

"Sis, it's good to see you again. I was wondering if you were beginning to forget about me." He did his signature pouty face which I then proceeded to shove my hand into his face knocking him over.

I sat on the bed. "There's no one in my cabin. I was bored. Plus, I knew you were starting to miss me. Sorry for scaring you Percy."

Percy, back on his bed, sheepishly grinned while rubbing the back of his neck. "It's fine. I'm assuming that this might be something I have to get used to. I understand that it's pretty boring being by yourself in the cabin. It used to be like that for me too until my brother Tyson came. But now he works at the Cyclops forge under the sea with my dad so it was pretty boring again until you guys showed up."

I raised my eyebrow. "Wait-"

"Your brother is a cyclops? That's pretty fucking cool dude. WAIT. So that means that I have a brother who's a cyclops! You lose Alice."

Percy started laughing. I was staring at him and noticed that he looked really tired despite him laughing. I felt kind of bad so I decided that even though its early, I should probably get some sleep.

"I'm actually pretty tired so I might just go to sleep." Derek looked at me confused. "You're never tired at 9 o'clock..." I glared daggers at him until he realized why I was doing that.

I turned to Percy who was staring at me and smiled. "Thanks."

I shrugged, trying to play it off that I didn't really care and I'm actually tired.

"Good night brother. Good night Percy." And I shadow-traveled back to my cabin and called it a night.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Unexpected Two: Part VII**

It was the next morning. I slowly opened my eyes and stretched. I looked around the dull cabin confused as to where I was. Remembering that I'm at Camp Half-Blood, I got out of bed and started to get ready for my day. When I finished getting ready, I checked the time.

"7:30… too early for breakfast. I'm sure Derek is awake. I'll go find him"

I walked out of my cabin. Most of camp was quiet. I was walking towards the fighting arena when I spotted Derek. I decided I was going to try and sneak up on him without him noticing. We always did that to each other because we are trained to stay alert at all times so if we surprise one another, it makes us feel pretty good.

I shadow-traveled in front of Derek, slammed him against the wall with my arm across his chest and a dagger to his throat. It was after I looked up and smirked that I realized… it was not Derek.

In fact, it was a completely terrified Percy. Inches away from his face, I felt Percy take a shaky breath and start to smile once he realized it was me. I was still shocked that I had completely attacked Percy so I hadn't moved… I just kept looking at him, especially because his eyes were so distracting. He started to bring his arm up and he placed his hand on my arm and slowly pulled it down. I blinked and stepped back.

"Percy, I am so sorry. From behind, you looked like Derek. If I had known it was you then I probably wouldn't have attacked you."

He laughed. "So, I guess you and Derek attack each other a lot too? And what do you mean probably?" We were still only about a foot apart from each other. He was a foot taller than me and he was sweating from training and yet, he smelt like the ocean… it was peaceful instead of smelly. I smiled at him.

"We were trained to always stay on alert… to expect an attack at any moment. In order to continuously be aware, we have to test each other constantly. I guess the blood of Poseidon runs deep if I mixed you two up. The only differences seem to be your personality and your eye color."

Percy leaned back on the wall, crossing his arms and smirked. "Do you think the blue looks better than the green?"

I stepped a bit closer and smiled back. "I've liked your green eyes better since the first time I saw you a few years ago. And before you ask, I like your personality too." He raised his eyebrow with that cute sideways smile but he couldn't hide the pink on his cheeks.

I pulled my dagger back out of the shadows and spun it in my hand. "How good are you at fighting?"

He pulled out a pen and took the top of and it grew into a bronze sword. On the hilt of the sword, it said 'Ανακλυσμος.

"Riptide, huh? Cool sword." His eyes widened a little bit.

"You can read Ancient Greek pretty well?"

"Derek and I had a lot of time to study. We're well-versed in ancient Greek and Latin. I do better with Greek, almost fluent. Derek does better with Latin. Maybe he's a son of Neptune. Not sure. I don't think it matters to be honest… it's the same domain. Anyways, let's see how good you are with that sword." I shadow-traveled to the center of the arena with my two daggers. He smiled and walked towards the middle.

"I guess this will be good practice for me. I've seen you fight so I realize that this won't be completely fair but it'll be fun."

We stood three feet apart before Percy made the first move and lunged at me. For the first few minutes I just dodged his attacks, sticking to defense to see how he fights. Finally, I decided it was okay to attack.

He swung, missing but quickly turning it into a stab. I easily side-stepped and turned, swinging backwards with my dagger. He quickly brought up his sword and blocked it. He backed up before stepping forward to go for another stab. I crossed my daggers on the sword and swung it up, stepped forward, grabbed his arm and spun him around. I then proceeded to kick his knees so he was on them, putting my dagger to his throat. I put my lips close to his ear and whispered, "You lasted longer than most. Maybe next time Perce." I stood back up and started walking away.

I heard Percy start to get up. He then called out to me, "See you at breakfast Alice." I waved my hand up in the air and continued to walk back to my cabin to take a shower.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Unexpected Two: Part VIII**

Once I got into my cabin, I started to replay the situation with Percy over and over again in my head. When I attacked him, we were so close… I could feel his breath. His eyes looked more vivid than ever, probably because he was surprised. I played it off like it was no big deal but, my heart was racing the entire time.

I got undressed, throwing my clothes into a hamper and stepped into the shower. Quickly, I got dressed, and shadow-traveled to the Poseidon cabin. This time, Percy was in the shower so it was just Derek on his bed.

Derek noticed my arrival, "Morning sis! I heard you had fun with Percy this morning." He said raising his eyebrows at me.

"Morning brother. First, can you dry my hair?" All Derek had to do was touch my hair and it was dry… it was the best! One of my biggest pet peeves is wet hair. After he did that, I sat next to him.

"I attacked him this morning thinking it was you. And then we dueled. How was Jason when he brought you the clothes?" I leaned back against the wall, smiling at Derek.

"Seems you always know everything. Jason was good. He told me about the two camps and mentioned 'the seven' and how we had to meet them today before they left." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I'm surprised brother. Typically, you move way faster. You were always a huge flirt. I'm surprised you don't have Jason wrapped around your finger yet. But… Piper mentioned 'the seven' too. Unfortunately, Annabeth is part of that and I don't want to see her. Her presence annoys me. I suppose we don't have much of a choice though… at least Piper will be there." Soon after my sentence, Percy stepped out of the bathroom, his hair completely dry. I can only assume that he has the same ability as Derek does. He smiled at me.

"Hey Alice. Are you guys ready to go to breakfast?"

At the dining pavilion, there were multiple different tables, each with a different table cloth with the symbols of the different gods.

I sighed. "I'm assuming we have to sit at our parents table?"

Percy gave me a look of pity, "Unfortunately yes, but at least you can get to know Nico and Hazel before you leave!" I looked over and saw Nico sitting next to the girl with golden eyes.

Derek clapped my shoulder, "Don't worry sis, we can hangout after. I know you miss me."

Hearing that, I sat down at the Hades table, across from Nico and Hazel.

"Welcome to the Hades table Alice. This is Hazel, she's our sister." I looked at Hazel, she was younger than most of the seven and her eyes were very distracting. I could tell that she was nice but I noticed that she didn't have the same aura as Nico did.

"Hi Hazel, I'm Alice. Are you a daughter of Pluto?"

Her eyes widened a little. "I am! How did you know? Nico said its because I have a different aura than he does but I never believed him… I guess now I should." She laughed. She was cute and definitely different than the girl I saw on the battlefield.

I smiled. "You do have a different aura. You seem sweet too which is very different than what I saw in Kansas. You looked fierce on Arion."

"I'm surprised you know Arion. Not many people do. I might seem sweet but I am fierce! Especially when it comes to my friends." She said that while smiling at me. She looked nice but I could tell that it was an underlying threat which I understood. I smiled back and simply said "I understand."

After the initial greeting, we talked throughout breakfast. Hazel told me about her boyfriend Frank, who was a son of Ares but truthfully, he looked like a big teddy bear to me. She talked about how she met Nico and her life at Camp Jupiter all the while Nico was quietly eating, every so often smiling or chiming in.

Once we were done, I followed Hazel and Nico to the top of the hill where the dragon was. They said that they were meeting the rest of the seven because they were leaving.

Shortly after, Annabeth and Piper showed up. I waved at Piper and she jogged up the hill towards me.

"Morning Alice! How was breakfast? I was still full from all the shit we ate last night. I had fun though." I smiled, "Me too. I have to go back to my house tonight to grab some clothes and more stuff for the cabin if you wanna join me again." She nodded and then looked over to where Jason, Percy, and Derek were headed up.

Derek came over to stand next to me. Jason followed.

"How was breakfast?" I looked at Jason. He really was handsome. He had bright blue eyes and hair so blonde it looked almost white. And the scar on his lip was cute. He is definitely a good person for Derek. I could tell he was the stoic type… perfect in contrast to Derek's mischievous personality. Sometimes I really think Hades got it all wrong and Derek is really Hermes' kid.

I smiled, telling him that it was good and I enjoyed talking with Hazel and Nico. I then looked at Percy, who was giving me a questioning look, until he realized I was looking at him and then he quickly turned away. Strange.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone fell from the sky. I looked up, seeing a bird come towards us. Once it got close to the ground it shifted into, who I assumed, was Frank (based off Hazel's description). I then looked at the ground and I saw the Latino kid laying there, his nose on fire. I quietly laughed at the situation.

"I told you this would happen if you asked for rides from me Leo. You have to stop being so lazy." Leo got up, clearly annoyed. "I didn't think you would actually drop me! You're so mean frank." Leo started pouting, clearly being over dramatic. I giggled a bit too loud, causing Leo to look at me.

He stuck his hand out. "Leo McShizzle-Bad-Boy-Supreme Valdez, nice to meet you!"

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm –"

"Can we just get this over with and leave?" I looked over at Annabeth. Apparently, my expression was harsh because her face went from annoyance, to scared, to annoyance. I felt Derek put his hand on my shoulder too… which means that I had clearly given her a bitch face even though she was the one acting like a bitch.

"That was a bit unnecessary Annabeth." I looked at Jason, surprised that he said that considering they were all friends. I figured that if Annabeth didn't like me, then everyone else would team up with her.

"I just really want to go. I don't know why we are sitting here doing introductions when some of us are leaving anyways."

"Are you going to Camp Jupiter too Annabeth?" This time Piper chimed in, looking confused.

"There's too many…" looking at Derek and I, "unpleasant things here… for me to stay. Camp Jupiter would be better for my studies. Anyways, I'm going in the car." She hugged Piper and then got into the car.

"I guess this is hello and goodbye." Frank was looking at me. "I didn't get to introduce myself but it seems that we have to leave now. I'm Frank and I hope you can take a trip to Camp Jupiter so we can get to know each other better." Hazel, grabbing onto his arm, chimed in. "If you do, let us know! We will give you a personal tour!"

Derek smiled. "That sounds great! I hope to get to know you guys better. Safe travels."

Leo threw up a peace sign and followed those two into the car. The only people left was Piper, Percy, Jason, Derek and I. Nico shadow-traveled earlier when Leo had fallen from the sky.

Derek clapped. "So, what now?"

"I grabbed the switch from our house, Piper and I played it yesterday. Do you guys wanna come to my cabin tonight and play? I have Smash, Mario Kart, and Mario Party."

"Mario Party!" I looked at Percy, he looked super excited and super cute.

Piper threw her hand up, "I have some tequila in my cabin too, I can bring that so we can really welcome Derek and Alice to Camp Half-Blood!"

Jason chimed in, "Sounds good to me. What time? 8?"

Everyone nodded and then Jason, Percy, and Piper went their separate ways. I watched as Percy was walking away, teasing Jason, and before he was out of sight, he turned around and winked at me. I smiled and turned away as Derek and I walked towards the beach, surprised that Percy had done that. I was very excited for 8:00 to come.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Unexpected Two: Part IX**

"What do you think of camp so far sister?" Derek was looking at me, slightly concerned.

It was the first time meeting new people and being in a completely new area. I understand why he's concerned.

"Everyone is really nice so far. I think the camp is really pretty too. But I don't think people like us much, except for the few we've met." I looked back towards the camp from the beach. Derek followed my eyesight and noticed campers staring at us, whispering. Some looked scared and others look angry. No one looked friendly.

I understood. I know Derek and I look scary and we can act scary as well… but I feel like they should give us a chance… or at least Derek. I might tease him a lot but I love my brother and would sacrifice anything in my life to ensure he will have a good one.

"Don't worry about them sis. It doesn't matter if they like us or not. We've made a few friends so far and if that's all we make, it's fine." He threw his arm over my shoulder and I leaned my head on him as we continued to walk down the beach.

After a bit, I decided to head back to the cabin since the beach wasn't really my place but Derek stayed.

It was getting close to 8 pm and I spent the last hour shadow-traveling to my house to grab furniture, food, and different games to play for tonight. I thought about grabbing some alcohol just in case Pipes didn't pull through but, I decided to save it and put my trust in her.

A few minutes before 8, I heard a knock at my door and opened it to find Jason, Piper, Percy, and Derek.

"Hey sis! Ready to get destroyed in Mario Party?" Derek always had a challenging tone whenever it came to video games.

"I don't know why you always say that considering the fact that you lose almost every time brother."

The four started to come in one by one and Jason turned to me. "You two seem pretty cocky, but you've never seen me play Mario Party… it'll be a bit of a challenge for you two." Winking, he walked to the couch and sat next to Piper.

Derek looked at me, a bit surprised at the fact that Jason sounded so confident, and smiled. "Bring it on, Grace."

After setting up the switch, I took my place next to Percy on the couch and Derek sat on the floor beside Jason. Now usually, I am a very confident person but sitting so close to Percy, I was a bit nervous and getting butterflies in my stomach. It was stupid. I tried to focus on setting the switch up but being so close, I could smell that he had just recently showered and he smells like the sea.

"Okay, I chose 'King Bob-ombs mine' map because its my favorite. That cool?" I turned to look at everyone and then looked at Percy. His eyes were so bright.

He smiled. "Sounds good to me! I'm ready to beat everyone!"

Piper stood up. "Let's play a game in addition to Mario party! Anyone that loses a 1v3 mini-game, lands on a bad luck or red spot, and anyone that loses a star has to take a shot."

Derek, grinning, "That sounds exciting. I'm definitely down for that." Jason, Percy and I agreed and Piper brought five shot glasses and the tequila bottle.

Percy grabbed the tequila bottle and poured a shot for everyone. "Everyone, take a shot to start the game off, and for good luck."

After downing the first shot, we started playing. The game went on for hours. There were a lot of "suck it"-s and "fuck you"-s thrown around and plenty of shots around the table. When the game finally ended, Piper was passed out on the floor after 5 shots and Jason and Derek were stumbling around trying to have a conversation (but truthfully, I couldn't even understand them).

"I don't know if its because I'm super drunk or if it's because they are, but I cannot understand them at all." I looked at Percy and laughed because I was thinking the same thing.

"It's probably both Perce. We both had like 5 or 6 shots by the end of the game."

"You definitely had more because I was kicking your ass all game." He raised his eyebrow at me like he was challenging me even though the game was already over.

"Why don't we even it out then. Let's say I had 6 shots." I started pouring another shot, "take one more… or are you too much of a lightweight?" I grinned, definitely challenging him.

He took the shot from my hand, brushing fingers, and downed it. "Good boy. Now we're even."

He placed the glass down and looked at me. "Wanna go to the beach?"

I was a bit surprised at the sudden invite and because truthfully, I'm not much of a beach fan… but I am a Percy fan. "Sure." I turned to say something to Derek when I realized that him and Jason were making out on the other side of the cabin. It was best not to interrupt.

Percy got up, carefully stepped over Piper, and started to walk towards the door, when I grabbed his arm. "Wait—the cleaning harpies. We can't let them see us. I'm gonna shadow-travel to the beach, that okay?"

"I've only ever shadow-traveled once and it was awesome… so I'm totally okay with it."

I tightened my grip around his arm and stepped closer to him. The whole time he was looking me straight in the eyes. The next second, we were on the beach but I still hadn't let go of his arm and he still hadn't looked away from my eyes. I was getting self-conscious because I've been told my eyes are terrifying, especially if I'm angry.

"Do my eyes scare you? I've heard they're pretty terrifying." I narrowed my eyes and half-smiled.

"I've never seen anyone with red eyes and they are pretty scary but to be honest, I find them very pretty… like rubies."

I let go of his arm, realizing that I was gripping it pretty hard (even though he didn't say anything). Not knowing what to do, I was about to call it a night but Percy had a different idea. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the beach. "Let's go swimming!"

Before I could say no, we were at the edge of the pier and he jumped off, pulling me in. I've never told anyone this, except for Derek of course, but I get really nervous in the water. I'm a child of the underworld, I'm not like Percy and Derek… so as soon as I hit the water, I flung to Percy, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Wait… you killed a bunch of monsters and titans, have terrifying eyes, and can take me down in a second… but you're scared of water?" I looked at Percy, embarrassed at the fact that he can tell that I'm scared.

"Everyone has something they're scared. I'll figure yours out soon."

He smiled. "Hmmm… do you want to go underwater?"

"I'm not a child of Poseidon Percy, I won't be able to see… its 1 am." He laughed at that; it was nice.

"Well one, I'm glad you're not Poseidon's kid and two, how did you know I could see underwat—never mind, I forgot Derek technically my brother." I wonder how Derek was doing with Jason… hopefully they move their party out of my cabin. I'm not interested in seeing that when I go back.

As if reading my mind, Percy started talking again. "I saw Jason having a good time with Derek. I'm glad… Jason hasn't been with anyone since Piper. I was starting to get a bit worried."

I was definitely surprised. "Jason and Piper? That's strange. Is Jason bi-sexual or did he just not realize he was gay? I wonder if Derek knows… he wouldn't care either way but I'm curious."

"He's bi but him and Piper just didn't have that great of a romantic connection. They were better as friends."

"What about you and Annabeth? What happened there?" I was still holding onto him, my arms around his neck. I wanted to know what happened but at the same time, I was nervous to hear the answer.

I could tell Annabeth was an uncomfortable topic because he looked away, as if trying to think of an answer. "You don't have to tell me… I'm just curious about you."

He looked back at me. "I saw someone a few years ago… and since that day, I couldn't look at Annabeth the same. We had been through so much, Annabeth and I… some of the scariest times I've ever been through…but since that day… I knew we weren't meant to be together." I realized that I wasn't breathing. I didn't want to miss anything he said and I'm glad I didn't.

Before I could reply, Percy quickly grabbed me and pulled me close while moving underneath the pier. I could feel his heart beating and his breath on my cheek. "The harpies are near…"

We waited there for a few minutes, until they were out of sight. "Let's call it a night. I'm not tryna get eaten by the harpies." I laughed and started swimming to the ladder on the side of the pier. Once we were both on deck. I started shivering. It was hot outside but since I was soaking wet, I was getting cold. Percy grabbed my arm and I was completely dry.

"The ability to dry people like that was always my favorite power that Derek had. I always asked him to dry my hair after I showered… I hate wet hair. Are you ready? I'm gonna take you to your cabin." He nodded and I switched our arms so that I was grabbing his.

Once we were in his cabin, Percy said, "Thanks for taking me back to my cabin. I didn't really wanna try to outrun the cleaning harpies." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck… he was nervous.

I didn't move as fast as Derek. I was more closed off than most so I decided to leave him alone tonight.

"No problem. You're a good time Percy. Let's do it again soon." I let go of his arm and smiled at him. His cheeks were red, either from nervousness or the alcohol, making his eyes pop even more. Ending the night, I said goodbye and stepped into the shadows.

Once back in my cabin, I realized that Derek and Jason had left. Hopefully they don't get eaten. I walked over to Piper and picked her up off the floor and dragged her to my bed. After laying her down so she was a bit more comfortable, I changed into pajamas, laid down on the couch, and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Unexpected Two: Part X**

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee. Piper, thankfully not dead from the night before, was brewing a pot.

"Good thing you brought the coffee maker from your house. I definitely needed coffee this morning. Last night was awesome but to be honest, I don't even remember who won Mario Party." I started to get up and made my way to the coffee machine, in need of caffeine as well.

"Coffee only makes you more dehydrated but I am craving the caffeine. Jason won. He wasn't lying when he told us that he was gonna kick our ass. I'm surprised, he doesn't seem like the video game type—you know what also surprised me? You and Jason dated. Percy told me last night." I sipped my coffee, smirking at her.

"Percy told you? I wonder what you two did last night… but about Jason… yeah, we dated. It wasn't for long though and how we started dating was… weird. Hera changed our memories to have us dating so it felt forced from the beginning. I love him but not as a boyfriend, as a brother. Now, to you and Percy… tell me what happened." She giggled, clearly excited to hear my incredibly boring story.

"Honestly Pipes, nothing. We were hanging on the couch but then Jason and Derek started making out so we decided to go to the beach and swim. It was fun but I don't move as fast as Derek. The only person I've ever been around is a God and my brother so I don't open up easily. I like flirting but I'm slower than Derek." Piper looked clearly disappointed, but I just shrugged.

"I do have a question though… if Annabeth is your friend, why are you okay with the fact that I'm interested in Percy? Shouldn't you be angry at me?" I questioned Piper, pouring another cup of coffee.

Piper started walking towards the couch, putting her hands behind her neck and stretching. "As you know, I'm a child of Aphrodite so I tend to be pretty good at knowing when relationships are the real deal or if they're just a fling. At first, Annabeth and Percy looked good but as I started to accept the fact that I'm Aphrodite's kid and be more in tune of my abilities and emotions, I realized that they weren't meant for each other." She sat on the couch. "Then one day, Percy and Annabeth came back from a quest and Percy was acting different, more distant. I knew that he was realizing his relationship with her wasn't meant to be as well. So… after all that, I'm completely for you and Percy getting together. Just don't expect me to say that in front of Annabeth!"

I was about to reply when I heard a knock at the door. "Do you mind getting that Pipes? I'm gonna go brush my teeth and stuff."

I went to the bathroom and started brushing my teeth, trying to hear who was at the door. I recognized the first voice instantly, it was Derek. The next voice was Percy and for a moment, I was nervous. Part of me didn't want to go outside but part of me was dying to see him. I finished getting ready, trying to look decent enough in my pajamas, and left the bathroom.

"Good morning boys, how do you feel?" I looked at Derek and then to Percy.

"Good morning my lovely sister, I feel great!" Percy and I even sparred earlier!" He threw his arm over Percy's shoulder, grinning at him.

I raised my eyebrow at Percy. "How did that go?"

Percy smiled, trying to separate himself a bit from Derek. "He beat me pretty fast… though, not as fast as you did." Derek gasped, faking surprise.

"I've always been the better fighter, right brother?" I winked at him.

"Derek! I really need a hand teaching the Pegasi riding today. Do you want to come to my cabin and help me plan?" Piper grabbed his arm and started pulling him away.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice! Bye guys!" Derek waved at the both of us and started walking with Piper.

I looked back at Percy, unsure of what to do. He looked back at me, hand on his neck again. I chuckled, thinking he looked cute.

"Do you want to come in Percy? Piper brewed coffee." I smiled.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna steal all your cof—" Rolling my eyes, I pulled Percy into my cabin.

"That's sweet, but you're always welcome. How do you want your coffee?" I sat next to him on the couch and handed him his coffee, looking at him. His jet-black hair was messy and his sea-green were bright as day. His skin was smooth and tanned from what I can only assume is constantly training outside and his body was slim and toned. I was completely distracted by him.

"Alice? You okay?" Percy gave a nervous chuckle. I realized that I probably freaked him out a bit.

"I'm fine Percy, you just look really nice. How do you feel after last night? Derek acted like he was okay but he was definitely hungover."

Percy's cheeks turned a bit red after my compliment but he looked happy rather than awkward. "I'm fine. Definitely need some water and honestly, coffee wasn't the best choice. Derek was definitely hungover. He didn't even come home until like 6 am. He said Jason had more alcohol in his cabin and he ended up passing out there."

"Derek always knew how to have a good time. We only ever partied together, it's always just been us…so I'm sure he had a lot of fun being with everyone… and Jason." I smiled, genuinely happy that Derek was enjoying Camp Half-Blood… it's what we have been waiting for.

Percy started to shift, moving a bit closer. We were so close; I could smell him again… its always the same smell.

"It must have been lonely… always being isolated from people. When I saw you for the first time, you wanted to talk to me right? But Derek stopped you. Right before you shadow-traveled away, you looked sad and angry. I wanted to talk to you too but you left so quick. I kept looking for you but I didn't know where you would've gone."

I was surprised at how straightforward Percy was being. I didn't know how to react… I want to open up to Percy but I've always been suspicious of everyone… life as a demigod doesn't make it easy to trust people. Plus, my father and Hecate always warned me and my brother of people, saying that mortals were schemers. However, Percy seemed like someone I could trust.

"I did want to talk to you… but Derek and I have a complicated life. We weren't allowed to communicate with other demigods and we were meant to remain hidden until Hades told us it was okay. But… I remembered you and your green eyes," I reached out, grabbing his right arm. I turned it over, feeling the tattoo of Neptune on his arm. "I remembered the tattoo. I thought you were Roman but you had a Camp Half-Blood shirt."

I was quiet… it was weird to talk this seriously to someone I didn't really know. I was still holding Percy's arm, my hand on his tattoo.

"I don't expect you to open up to me right away. We've both been through our share of bad experiences. But I want to know about you and I'm hoping you can trust me."

He took his hand and grabbed my hand on the tattoo.

I looked up at him and he was staring at me, with a serious face. When he does that, he looks more like the Percy described in the prophecy…strong and more dangerous. Prophecy… I shouldn't get close to him. I still don't know if that prophecy is for me or Derek and I don't want to drag Percy into it.

"You shouldn't get close to me Percy. I'm destined for back luck."

Ignoring my warning, Percy moved closer, inches from my face. "I think you should let me decide what I want to do. I've never been good at listening to people." He smiled his cute half-smile. I started to raised my hand up to him face when I heard the door start to open.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Unexpected Two: Part XI**

Not wanting to be caught in an uncomfortable position, I shadow-traveled Percy to the corner of my cabin and then shadow-traveled to the door, putting a dagger to the intruder's throat.

"Alice! – Its Jason! Derek said I could just walk in!" Seeing the blonde hair, I realized it really was Jason. Being so close to Percy had made my senses hyperactive.

"Oh… did he? Sorry Jason. What's up?" I let my dagger dissolve and looked towards the middle of the cabin. Percy had sat himself on the couch again, looking a bit flustered.

"I just needed Percy. We are teaching a sword class soon and I wanted to plan the lesson with him." Jason looked towards Percy. "Is that fine Perce?"

Percy got up and started walking towards Jason. "Yeah, that's fine. Let's go. We'll hang out later Alice, okay?" Percy smiled, Jason too, and they left the cabin.

All the nervous air that I felt before, flew out the window. Now, I was pissed. Derek was going to pay for what he did, considering the fact that I let him lock lips with Jason for hours the night before…in my own cabin.

I opened my door and walked to Pipers cabin. Storming up to Derek, he looked at me and smirked. "The fire in your eyes is bright sis. What's the matter?" Piper looked completely surprised.

I got close, grabbed his shirt and slammed him up against the wall. "Don't act so fucking smart." And with that, I shadow-traveled us to the forest.

Don't worry… Derek and I fight all the time. If we play pranks on each other, it always ends up in a fight between us.

Now being in the forest, I threw Derek on the ground. I stepped back pulling my daggers out while Derek slowly pulled his sword out.

"You gotta admit sis, it was a good prank. Why so angry? Did I send Jason to interrupt something between you and Percy? That's so unlike you… I thought I was the fast one." He continued smirking, knowing that I was stuck. I didn't want to make up a stupid reason of being upset but I also didn't want to tell the truth.

I calmed down a bit, and smirked back. "Not at all brother. I just wanted to duel… its been so long since you've gotten your ass kicked." After that, I attacked. I was quick but Derek was just as reactive. Most of our duels consisted of simple sword/dagger fighting without any powers to keep it pretty even.

Continuously slashing and stabbing, it continued to be a stalemate. Typically, we would fight until we were tired and then end it but, I was still upset at being interrupted so I decided to be sleezy. Derek lunged and swung at me causing me to jump backwards to evade it. When I landed on the ground, I slammed my hand on the ground, surprising him, and I caused a part of the earth to fling out, hitting Derek straight in the stomach, throwing him back.

I walked over to Derek, who was groaning and holding his stomach while rolling back and forth, and crouched down. "That's what you get brother… but you already knew that." I smirked.

Still holding his stomach and rolling, he wheezed out, "So… worth…it…" and he laughed.

After about ten minutes of him acting like a baby, I grabbed his arm and shadow-traveled us back to camp. I decided to take us to the beach instead of the cabin so Derek could swim for a bit. We both had cuts from getting grazed by our weapons however, I couldn't heal like Derek could.

"Heal me too." Floating on his back, he called out to me. "No. You wanted to fight; you keep the cuts." I rolled my eyes and started walking back to my cabin.

On the way back, I got a bunch of weird looks from random campers but a simple glare made them look away. When I almost got to my cabin and opened my door, I heard someone call my name and grab my arm.

"Alice! Are you okay? Piper told me that you attacked Derek and then disappeared… now you're covered in cuts." I turned around to see a worried Percy. I smiled, "I'm okay Percy. Sometimes Derek and I fight, it's not uncommon."

"But you're covered in cuts…let me help. I can at least bandage you up." Before I could say anything, he grabbed my hand and pulled me into my cabin.

He sat me on the couch and started to head towards the bathroom. "Do you have a first aid kit? If not, I can run and get one really quick." When he poked his head out of the bathroom, he saw me holding the kit… I really quick shadow-traveled to my house and grabbed it and he smirked knowing damn-well what I just did.

He walked to the couch and sat next to me, dabbing the cuts on my arms with a warm rag.

"Is there a reason that you initiated the fight with Derek? Pipes looked pretty scared when she booked it over to us and blurted out what happened at lightspeed."

I looked at him and noticed he was looking at me, smiling with an eyebrow raised. I rolled my eyes, rubbing my wrist…I was a bit nervous and embarrassed at the fact that I was so blatantly angry. He leaned in a bit. "This is the first time that you've been nervous… I didn't think you ever did. It's a bit cute."

Cute? Me? I've only ever been called cute by my brother… I didn't think anyone ever found me cute. I was looking at Percy, trying to wrap my head around what he just said… but then I realized, that I didn't care. I grabbed the back of Percy's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

I think initially shocked, he hadn't kissed me back but shortly after, he was moving his lips across mine. His lips were soft and they were salty, it was intoxicating. I felt Percy's arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer. I tilted my head back, deepening the kiss, when I felt his tongue asking for an entrance. Allowing access, I started to lean back so I was laying on the couch, pulling Percy on top of me.

He pulled away, breathing hard and I was breathing just as hard… and then there was a knock.

I growled. "What the hell… who is it this time?" I was getting ready to get up when Percy kissed me again. This kiss was different though…it was deep but not lusty. It gave me butterflies and a warm sensation through my chest.

Percy got up and started walking to the door. I sat up, trying to look like I hadn't been making out with him 5 seconds prior. I was in a great mood until I heard the voice at the door.

"A-Annabeth?"


End file.
